


mistakes

by binjiwrites



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: baz thought he could control himself





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> 50 or so words worth of snowbaz angst that i might add onto later. no proof reading we die like mne

he feels simon shift underneath him, can smell the life in his veins. hes always so careful, so reserved. he thought it wouldnt happen; he could control himself.  
he hardly feels his fangs come out.  
the feeling of life is so intoxicating.  
simon gasps, hisses.  
he tastes the blood in his mouth.  
he feels hands on his chest, pushing, but he's already reeling back, away from simon, from his aura.  
he thinks hes going to throw up.


End file.
